Power cell
holding a depleted power cell]] A power cell was the component, often removable or transportable, of a number of technological devices that supplied the energy necessary for the device to operate, on both small and large scales. Power cells could be reconfigured to give off false dilithium readings. ( ) In 2153, Malcolm Reed tried to cross-polarize the power cells of a phase-pistol to gain the efficiency. ( ) Shortly after believing he had seen two Xindi-Insectoids which were actually hallucinatory, Doctor Phlox loaded an empty phase-pistol with a power cell. ( ) In early 2154, T'Pol obtained some portable power cells from Xindi allies and gave them, in an equipment case, to Chief Engineer Charles Tucker III. T'Pol thought the power cells would help him with repairs but, angered by the Xindi, he kicked the equipment case down a corridor. ( ) Installing the portable power cells proved somewhat difficult for the Starfleet engineering staff aboard Enterprise to do, so Tucker later asked Xindi-Humanoid Degra to help them, which Degra was happy to do. ( ) In 2257, Christopher Pike traded a power cell with Jacob for his camera helmet from circa 2053. ( ) Data was powered by power cells. When he seemed to be in a coma-like state in early 2368, his power cells were functioning properly and were not causing his unconsciousness. ( ) Plasma lanterns and hyperspanners both utilized power cells to operate. ( ; ) The type 2 phaser had a small, removable power cell which generates enough power to activate a transporter. ( ) Hand phasers and disruptors alike were, however, unable to work with cracked or empty power cells. ( ) Chief Miles O'Brien once considered draining the power cells of phasers to provide a power source for a makeshift transmitter. He however realized that it could not be done because he did not have a converter to bridge the power cells from the phasers to his proposed makeshift subspace transmitter (combadges tied into a sensor array), nor did he have the ion exchange matrix he needed to build the necessary converter. ( ) Large power cells were used to supply power to phaser arrays on starships. The crew of the made a ritual of displaying depleted power cells during the Dominion War. ( ) }} The crew of used power cells to stockpile deuterium for their energy reserve. Additionally, they used a power cell to get emergency power online, which was accomplished by hooking it into to the ship's EPS manifold. ( ) They could also be used to supplement the ship's power grid. ( ) Emergency power cells were used aboard starships when main engines were out. ( ) In 2370, Jean-Luc Picard found a power cell aboard a Terellian freighter that he thought he could use to reactivate his shuttlecraft's engines. Although the energy relays were corroded, he was able to use a tricorder to regenerate the cell, a process that took a couple of hours. ( ) In 2374, a Hirogen hunting party set a trap for Harry Kim and Lyndsay Ballard in the Vyntadi Expanse by reconfiguring a power cell to emit a false dilithium signature. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris traded three used power cells and his jukebox to Abaddon for a sentient starship he would christen . Under "her" influence, he would later take four power cells from 's secondary warp assembly without authorization to repair her. ( ) Types * Krellide power cell * Neodymium power cell * Tetryon power cell See also * Field generator * Fuel cell * Power generator * Power pack * Storage cell * Techno-larva * Warp plasma canister Category:Energy technology Category:Artificial lifeform components